Remorse
}} As Haley and Belkar get a handle on Tsukiko and Black Squadron, Belkar has second thoughts about his career decision. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh (dominated) ◀ ▶ * Isamu (as a wight) ◀ ▶ * Tsukiko ◀ ▶ * Black Squadron ** Boot Wight ◀ ▶ ** Second Course Wight ◀ Transcript Belkar: Look on the bright side: At least you don't owe me 20 gp anymore. Belkar kills the undead Isamu with a dagger. Belkar: I mean, unless someone raises you, then you better pay up, or we'll be right back to me stabbing you. Haley: Listen, Belkar, I'm still proud of you for picking our side. Especially since Xykon probably is strong enough to have removed the Mark of Justice from you, too. Haley kills a Second Course Wight with an arrow, "thunk" Belkar: CRAP! I completely didn't think of that! That totally changes everything! Belkar: Man, do you think it's too late to change my answer? Haley: Gee, Belkar, I don't know, let's look and see. Mr. Scruffy scratches at Tsukiko's face interrupting her spell, "fizzle!" Tsukiko: Someone get if off me! I can't concentrate on my spells! Mr. Scruffy: HISS! mmrrRRROW! HISS! Boot Wight: I'll get it off you, Mistress. Tsukiko: NO! Someone who 'won't drain a level when they touch me! Belkar: ... Belkar: Maybe she's the forgiving type? Ho Thanh: Coming to help, Mistress. Haley: Stop worrying about it and get ahead of Thanh for a second, OK? Balkar: Huh? Why? Haley: *sigh* Haley: Just do it, Belkar. Haley: Sorry, Isamu... I really need to borrow this. Haley takes a sap from Isamu's corpse. Belkar: "Just do it, Belkar." I bet Xykon doesn't order his minions around so rudely. Haley: Thanks for the flank. Haley: SNEAK ATTACK! Haley saps Thanh, "PLONK!" Belkar: HEY! You can't go switching sides in the middle of battle!!! Haley: Why not? You were thinking about it. Belkar: Exactly! That job offer belongs to me!!! Belkar: Not to mention that when I did it, it was cutting edge. If you do it, it's just gonna go mainstream, and pretty soon— Haley: I'm not switching sides. Thanh was Dominated by your prospective employer there, so I knocked him out with the sap. Belkar: Dominated, huh? I didn't know that Thanh was into that sort of kinky stuff... Belkar: I mean, the flying chick, sure, obviously. But I never would have thought— Haley: Not that sort of domination you idiot!! Haley: Help me carry him. We need to get out of here before Tsukiko regains her concentration— Haley: —and we need to get him back to HQ before he wakes up. Belkar: Yeah... Belkar: So you're absolutely sure the "Join the villains" deal is off the table? Haley: Belkar! Belkar: Because I'm willing to negotiate. I'd be satisfied with a regular office. Haley: BELKAR!! Belkar: OK, OK, just a cubicle, then. D&D Context * Spell casters need concentration to cast spells, so Mr. Scruffy's attacks, though not very damaging, impede Tsukiko's ability to continue combat. * Shojo was a level 14 Aristocrat, so Xykon at level 21+ would have no problem dispelling the Greater Mark of Justice. * A Sneak Attack with a sap does Nonlethal Damage, which can render the target unconscious. * Belkar confuses domination in Bondage, Domination and submission, and Sadomasochism (BDSM) with the D&D spell, Dominate Person. Trivia * Isamu bought the sap that Haley takes from his corpse to knock out Thanh from a duergar arms dealer in a flashback in #531. * This is the final appearance of Second Course Wight. It first appeared in #513. External Links * 521}} View the comic * 69332}} View the discussion thread Category:Haley Leads the Resistance